


Олень

by IeRey



Category: Tekken
Genre: F/M, Rating: NC17, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 14:31:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IeRey/pseuds/IeRey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Если вы сбили оленя на дороге, не рискуйте... А впрочем, можно и рискнуть. "Вот тебе и олень..." Пост-Tekken 6</p>
            </blockquote>





	Олень

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - Ката

 

После точки начинается новое предложение — пора бы запомнить это и с этим свыкнуться.

Глупо вышло. Она думала, что всё закончилось с несостоявшимся Турниром, но в итоге… Ничего не закончилось.

Столько потрачено времени и сил, чтобы связаться с Ли — владельцем Вайолет Системс, сделать «чистое» досье, проникнуть в G-корпорацию, ничего толком не узнать и угодить в плен. Здорово — слов нет.

Хотя бы на время можно забыть о Корпорации Мишима, которой потребуется постараться, чтобы восстановить былой авторитет. Официально война закончилась, а на деле стычки Отряда Тэккен и войск G-корпорации продолжались. Джулия недавно проскочила между двумя враждебно настроенными группировками, и теперь в лобовом стекле фургона красовались дырки от пуль. Доехать бы спокойно до загородного домика, в котором Ли разрешил ей пожить до отлёта в Аризону.

«Домик».

Джулия пренебрежительно фыркнула, перекинула через плечо толстую косу и привычно взглянула на индикатор — полный бак, волноваться не о чем. Если опять нарвётся на перестрелку, просто проскочит на предельной скорости.

«Домик» Ли Чаоланя больше походил на роскошную виллу. Помнится, впервые оказавшись у ворот «домика», она изумлённо распахнула глаза и позволила себе забыться: стояла и пялилась на белоснежное изысканное здание в три этажа до тех пор, пока Ли деликатно не покашлял в кулак, чтобы привести гостью в чувство.

Хозяин из Ли вышел заботливый, даже чересчур заботливый. Дамский угодник. Впрочем, все его поползновения остались незамеченными. Так думал он. Джулия же всё прекрасно заметила, просто её не интересовали подобные отношения — особенно с Ли, вот она и закрыла на них глаза. Её куда больше интересовали исследования, а людей она находила скучными, пресными и однообразными. По сути, тот же Ли хотел внимания и власти. Как все. Ну, или как большинство. Избалованный «мальчик», привыкший потакать своим желаниям. Все они такие — и мужчины, и женщины. И эти наклонности проявлялись уже в детстве. Для Джулии власть была лишь инструментом, как и внимание. Эти инструменты могли ускорить её исследования — и только.

Она остановилась на перекрёстке перед въездом в тоннели, побарабанила пальцами по рулю и чуть поёжилась от порыва ночного ветра. Мимо проплывали длинные трейлеры, загородив собой дорогу, так что она расстегнула пуговицы лёгкой блузки, сбросила её и небрежно уронила на соседнее сиденье, сдёрнула со спинки свитер тонкой вязки и надела через голову. Джулия кое-как поправила широкий вырез и посмотрела на светофор. Всё ещё горел красный. Она высвободила косы и откинула их назад, от этого движения свитер соскользнул с левого плеча, и по коже тут же шаловливо пробежался слабый прохладный ветерок.

И загорелся зелёный.

Джулия плавно тронулась с места, въехала в узкую трубу тоннеля и не глядя нашарила правой рукой в бардачке пистолет. Оружие она сунула за пояс джинсов. На всякий случай. Перестрелки в городе в порядке вещей, точно так же эти перестрелки случались и на загородном шоссе. Почувствовать себя в безопасности она могла лишь в «домике» Ли: там высокая ограда под напряжением и десяток боевых роботов, патрулирующих округу. В пути же до безопасного места стоило быть во всеоружии.

На шоссе машины почти не попадались. Она спокойно ехала по чёрной широкой полосе и даже не волновалась из-за погасших фонарей, хватало и света фар.

В небе гулко громыхнуло, а потом сверху обрушились потоки воды. Не ко времени, но не особенно и плохо. Джулия немного подняла стекло, оставив небольшую щелку, посмотрела на часы и откинулась на спинку сиденья, устроившись удобнее. Снаружи шёл сильный дождь и сердито ворчал ветер, а в салоне царили уют и тепло, только в дырки от пуль просачивались капли. Дорога впереди казалась размытой из-за воды на стекле, по пока всё было нормально.

После крутого поворота Джулия вновь угодила в центр разборок, снесла тяжёлого робота, помяв капот, пригнулась и надавила ступнёй на педаль газа. Фургон смёл что-то ещё — или кого-то — и выскочил из схватки. Стальными шмелями тюкнули в борт пули, и стрекот выстрелов постепенно отдалился.

Джулия выдохнула, мотнула головой, но тут же зажмурилась из-за слепящего света фар мчавшегося навстречу автомобиля. Невольно она резко крутанула руль влево, одновременно надавив на тормоз, в борт ударило чем-то, а потом фургон врезался в столб. Слегка. Её просто бросило вперёд — несильно, даже головой не ударилась.

Немного придя в себя, она осмотрелась, взяла фонарик и распахнула дверцу. Выбираться из кабины и бродить под ливнем не особенно хотелось, но из-за столкновения с фургоном мог пострадать олень.

Олени здесь водились: Джулия собственными глазами видела пару красавцев, перебегавших дорогу как раз в этом месте неделю назад. И видела чуть ранее сбитого грузовиком молодого оленя. Обычно водители не обращали внимания на знаки с предупреждением вдоль дороги, а власти города почему-то не желали ставить ограду. Жаль. Этот вид оленей не на грани вымирания, но всё же им было бы лучше в заповеднике, чем здесь, где любой равнодушный человек мог спокойно сбить их на дороге.

Судя по звуку и силе удара о борт, пострадавшим от столкновения вполне мог быть олень, и меньше всего Джулия хотела, чтобы животное мучилось по её вине или вовсе погибло. Наверняка удар вышел смазанным, значит, помочь зверю она в силах.

Вздохнув, Джулия сняла очки — всё равно их зальёт водой, положила на панель и выбралась наружу. Она немного постояла, привыкая к темноте и влаге — косы мгновенно потяжелели от воды. Включив фонарик, двинулась вдоль фургона.

Вот и вмятина, крупная, а вот дырки от пуль…

Джулия прошла по тормозному следу, но крови не обнаружила. Уже лучше, немного лучше. Она повернулась лицом к обочине и сделала пару неуверенных шагов. Сверкнула молния, заставившая Джулию зажмуриться. Хотя она всё равно различила тень под ногами — кто-то стоял за её спиной.

Выронив фонарик и выхватив пистолет, Джулия стремительно крутанулась на месте. При следующей вспышке она увидела…

Наверное, любая нормальная женщина на её месте заорала бы от ужаса, но Джулия была бойцом и учёным. Ей хватило нескольких секунд, чтобы сообразить — перед ней не зомби и не выходец с того света, а человек, испачканный грязью, которой полно под ногами, и кровью. А ещё ей хватило пары секунд, чтобы понять — он так выглядел по её вине.

Вот тебе и олень…

Она сбила его фургоном. Сбила вместе с байком. И она узнала его даже в таком виде — всё-таки встречались не раз и не два на Турнирах, к тому же, он вечно искал повод для беседы, но Джулия отшивала его так же, как и прочих поклонников. Глава Сопротивления собственной персоной. Кореец, а его имя — прозвище — вечно вылетало у неё из головы, поэтому в мыслях она всегда называла его… Рыжий.

Джулии хватило нескольких секунд, чтобы понять всё это, а рыжему хватило этих же секунд, чтобы отнять у неё пистолет.

— Какого чёрта? Кто тебя за руль пустил? — сердито поинтересовался он на фантастическом английском.

— Это была случайность…

— …что ты появилась на свет? — насмешливо уточнил он.

— Я извинилась, — холодно отчеканила Джулия, забрала у него пистолет и сунула за пояс джинсов. — И я отвезу тебя в больницу.

— Мне нельзя в больницу, — хмыкнул рыжий. — Лучше отвези меня и мой байк в ближайший гараж.

Препираться с пострадавшим Джулия не стала — вот ещё. Да и помнила, что этого умника переболтать невозможно. Ну и, как ни крути, именно из-за неё он оказался в канаве вместе с байком. Вдвоём они байк из канавы вытащили и запихнули в кузов фургона, правда, после этого рыжий почти не двигал больше левой рукой, а в новой вспышке молнии Джулия различила, что у него сильно разбит локоть.

Потом они проверили движок фургона и забрались, наконец, в кабину. Рыжий небрежно уселся прямо на светлую блузку Джулии, даже не заметил её, кажется. Пришлось закусить губу и смолчать — говорить с ним Джулия не желала. Она завела машину, сдала назад и вырулила на дорогу, бросила короткий взгляд в зеркало. Рыжий тихо сидел рядом, чуть запрокинув голову и смежив веки.

— Я отвезу тебя к себе, — неохотно пробормотала она.

— К себе? Ли тебе свой дом подарил? Или расплатился им?

— Что?

— Ничего. Продажная шкура.

У Джулии от ярости сузились глаза, а сердце бешено заколотилось в груди. Она сделала медленный вдох и постаралась успокоиться.

— Буду тебе признательна, если ты объяснишь…

— Не хочу.

— Тогда я выкину тебя из машины.

— Потому что мне платить нечем? — Голос рыжего внезапно заискрился весельем.

— Потому что я не понимаю.

— Не понимаешь чего? Разве не ты пересылала данные Ли? И сунулась в G-корпорацию, чтобы шпионить? Наверное, я тебя с кем-то попутал…

— Я всего лишь хочу прекратить эти вечные войны.

— Ну так прекрати. Сама.

— Этим и занимаюсь.

— Ты работаешь на Ли, а не этим занимаешься.

— Ли не имеет отношения к Корпорации Мишима и G-корпорации, — сердито возразила Джулия, стиснув руль пальцами.

— Неужели? И чем он лучше?

Ничем. Джулия сама это прекрасно знала, но соглашаться с рыжим не хотела. Он в чём-то прав, но сама по себе она вообще никак не могла повлиять на ситуацию, а Ли всё же дал ей такую возможность. Другое дело, что она эту возможность упустила.

— На себя посмотри. Ты чем лучше?

— Я? А я вообще при чём? — удивился рыжий.

— Брось, все знают, что ты руководишь Сопротивлением. Тоже решил за власть побороться?

Он тихо рассмеялся, потом умолк. И когда Джулия перестала рассчитывать на ответ, негромко сказал:

— Я просто пытаюсь спасти тех, кого спасти возможно, вот и всё. Не могу пройти мимо, когда кому-то нужна помощь. Но я никого не прошу идти за мной. И никому не плачу.

Джулия покосилась на него: он по-прежнему сидел с закрытыми глазами, а черты лица не соответствовали весёлости голоса — строгие, слегка заострившиеся, усталые.

— Прости, что столкнула с дороги. Ты спешил куда-то?

— Это моё дело, — немного резко отозвался рыжий, шевельнулся и вновь замер.

— Я думала, там был олень, — расстроенно пробормотала Джулия — давняя привычка говорить с самой собой. — Лучше б олень.

Справа прозвучал смешок.

— Считай, что я — олень.

До ворот загородного дома они доехали в молчании. Джулия остановилась у замка и приложила ладонь к панели. Тяжёлые створки медленно и неохотно распахнулись, открыв путь фургону. Джулия въехала в большой гараж и заглушила мотор. Она выбралась из кабины и заглянула внутрь. Рыжий с места не сдвинулся и сидел в той же позе.

— Эй, мы приехали.

Она обошла фургон, сердито распахнула дверцу с его стороны и слегка толкнула. Рыжего повело в сторону, и в ярком гаражном освещении стало видно, что спинка сиденья пропиталась кровью.

Джулия торопливо ухватилась за его плечо и провела ладонью по спине, нащупала узкую прореху в жилете — пальцы залило алым. Она с трудом выволокла рыжего из кабины, закинула его руку себе на плечо и потащила в дом. В растерянности остановилась в холле и прикинула, куда идти дальше. Лаборатория располагалась ниже — на подземном этаже, там Джулия проводила свои исследования. Вообще-то она эколог и судебный археолог, а не медик, но медицинское образование входило в комплект. Если рыжего не надо оперировать, то она справится с его ранами, а в лаборатории были подходящие инструменты и оборудование.

Вздохнув, Джулия отбуксировала «оленя» к лестнице, кое-как спустилась вниз и распахнула дверь. Автоматически зажёгся свет и активировались компьютеры.

Она доволокла рыжего до стола в центре, смахнула с белой поверхности листы с черновыми расчётами и уложила его прямо там. Откинув тёмные пряди со лба, перевела дух и оглядела свою «добычу». Шесть футов роста, мурзатый, ярко-рыжий и весь в крови. Красота, аж плакать хочется!

Джулия тронула молнию на его груди и осторожно расстегнула кожаный жилет, аккуратно сняла, приподняв рыжего, потом перевернула на живот и склонилась над спиной. Интересно, чем это его так? Под левой лопаткой — рваная рана. Судя по всему, рана не смертельная и не слишком уж болезненная, зато крови вытекло немало.

Джулия развернула к себе ближайший монитор и сверилась со справочниками: вколоть коктейль с железом и набором витаминов внутримышечно, промыть и очистить рану, обработать и зашить. Угу…

Она сходила за коктейлем, набрала в шприц тёмно-коричневой жидкости и выбросила пустую ампулу. Так… вколоть. Скосила глаза на джинсы рыжего и хмыкнула: игла однозначно проиграет заднице байкера, ещё сломается, небось. Джулия прикоснулась к сильному плечу, помассировала дельтовидную мышцу и сделала укол. Так, с этим порядок, пора заняться раной.

Она аккуратно протёрла кожу вокруг раны, убрав грязь и подсохшую кровь, промыла и осмотрела. Наверное, рана не огнестрельная, потому что кусочков мёртвой ткани она не нашла. Потом покопалась в результатах своих исследований и достала пробирку с недавним продуктом. В теории он должен был способствовать быстрому росту клеток и повышать регенеративные возможности организма. Не то чтобы она не испытывала его, просто провела не все тесты.

Джулия поправила очки и на минуту задумалась, затем села за стол с лабораторным оборудованием и сделала с десяток самых быстрых и надёжных тестов. Все показатели были в норме, значит, можно и рискнуть. Она смешала продукт с индийской антисептической мазью, после чего обработала этой смесью рану перед тем, как зашить её.

Зашивала она долго — руки тряслись. В конце концов, она же не врач и не привыкла штопать живых людей. Кажется, получилось сносно. Не очень ровно, конечно, но терпимо. И всё равно у рыжего шрамов полно, какая ему разница, если на один будет больше? Ну и да, шрамы украшают мужчину.

Джулия нанесла мазь ещё и на шов, прижала кусочком бинта и заклеила пластырями. Заодно обработала разбитый локоть и прочие ссадины.

Ну вот, об «олене» она позаботилась. Она перевернула «оленя» на спину и потрогала ладонью лоб. Холодный. Наверное, озноб из-за кровопотери. Она встряхнула плед и укрыла рыжего, не удержалась, отжала губку и смыла грязь и кровь с лица, чуть наклонилась, впившись взглядом в резкие черты.

Привычно отметила характерные особенности приморской расы: подбородок упрямый и выступающий вперёд, но не тяжёлый, короткая верхняя губа, а нижняя чуть полнее, рисунок губ вообще очень чёткий, высокие скулы, прямой нос с вогнутой спинкой, брови густые, но тонкие, аккуратные. Глаза увидеть сейчас она не могла, просто помнила, что они угловатой формы, с крупной радужкой. Цвет — светло-карий. Когда рыжий смеялся, глаза его казались золотистыми… Хм, а вот это уже к антропологии не относилось.

Джулия кончиком пальца тронула едва заметные маленькие шрамы под бровью, на виске и под глазом. Это у него после прошлого Турнира.

Она выпрямилась и вздохнула. Никогда не понимала этого рыжего. Сама она участвовала в Турнирах ради денег для её исследований, а он… Его деньги не интересовали.

Джулия опять вздохнула и села за компьютер. Она устала, конечно, но прямо сейчас не хотела спать. Привыкла к одиночеству, а теперь, вот, приходилось делить с кем-то крышу. Она испытывала беспокойство и неуверенность, и эти чувства изгоняли умиротворённость и сонливость.

Она проверила формулу в пятый раз и исправила ошибку, чуть повернулась и покосилась на рыжего. И понёс же его чёрт по этому шоссе…

Джулия потрогала косы, убедилась, что они до сих пор не высохли, развязала ленты и расплела пряди. Длинные волосы влажным плащом накрыли спину. Она потянулась, поднялась со стула и побрела в ванную. Ополоснувшись под душем, влезла обратно в джинсы и синий свитер. На обратном пути заглянула на кухню, взяла кофе и вновь устроилась за монитором. В тишине лишь сухо клацали пластиковые клавиши, да время от времени тихо шумел принтер.

А потом Джулии приснилась Ничейная Гора, та самая, где её нашли ребёнком, — островок истории о таинственно исчезнувших анасази, что знали дорогу в мир демонов и богов. На самом деле, она даже поверила, что вернулась в Аризону и смотрит на Ничейную Гору с холма. Над горой вспыхивает яркий свет, словно сполохи молний, хотя дождя нет. И свет вспыхивает именно над Ведьминым Садом — бог войны гневается, не иначе.

И после свет стал отдаляться, как и Ничейная Гора, холм убежал из-под ног, а Джулия поняла, что просто уснула за компьютером, уронив голову на руки. Перед носом стояла чашка с холодным кофе. Она медленно чашку подхватила, поднесла к губам и выпила сразу половину. Уже привычно покосилась на рыжего и едва не вылила остатки кофе на себя.

Он не лежал на столе, как ему полагалось, а стоял возле. Причём он явно нашёл ванную, потому что щеголял в обёрнутом вокруг бёдер полотенце, а рыжие волосы потемнели от влаги. И он пытался отлепить от спины пластырь.

— Погоди, — окликнула она, отставила чашку и подошла к нему. Аккуратно отлепила пластыри вместе с бинтом и осмотрела рану, даже хмыкнула, обнаружив вполне затянувшийся рубец. Через день-два рыжий даже не вспомнит, что был ранен. Она осторожно убрала нить и потрогала шов. Сама не рассчитывала на такой результат.

— Жить буду? — насмешливо поинтересовался рыжий, взглянув на неё поверх плеча. Из-под тёмных ресниц сверкнуло золотистым.

— Наверное, — фыркнула она. — С такими вопросами не ко мне.

— А с какими к тебе? С вопросами шпионажа и расценками?

— Перестань.

Он прислонился к столу, скрестил руки на груди и уставился на неё немного задумчиво.

— Что?

— Джулия Чанг, эколог, судебный археолог, родилась в Аризоне, двадцать один год. Участница турнира Тэккен, обладает собственным стилем боя. Замечена в связях с доктором Абелем. Работала на Ли Чаоланя. Шпионила в G-корпорации на пользу всё тому же Ли. Не очень красивая биография, как думаешь?

— Не твоё дело. За своей биографией следи.

— У меня её нет, — с быстрой улыбкой ответил рыжий. — Я просто тот, кто я есть сейчас.

— У тебя непроизносимое имя.

— У меня нет имени, — со смешком поправил он. — Я же олень.

— Ты придурок, — кивнула Джулия и раздражённо поправила очки. Пристальный взгляд её смущал. — Рыжий придурок.

— Угу.

— И нахал.

— Ага.

— Невыносимый, наглый, ядовитый, самодовольный, рыжий…

— …олень? — Он смотрел на неё с подчёркнуто серьёзным видом, но в глазах откровенно плясали бесенята.

— Именно.

— Я всегда знал, что произвожу на людей неизгладимое впечатление. А что насчёт тебя? Лабораторная крыса? Учёный-сухарь? Продажная шкура?

Наверное, следовало влепить кулаком, но она ограничилась пощёчиной. Хотя он всё равно стоял и смотрел на неё по-прежнему насмешливо и вызывающе, словно ничего не случилось.

— Много ты знаешь… — пробормотала она, отвернувшись. — Да и какое тебе до меня дело?

— Никакого, но мне нечем тебе заплатить.

— Я не просила денег.

— Зачем же тогда помогала?

— Я же сказала, я думала, что сбила оленя, а…

— Ты хотела просить денег у оленя?

— Ты можешь быть хоть капельку серьёзнее? — вспылила Джулия, окончательно выведенная из себя.

— Зачем?

Она возмущённо хватала ртом воздух и не знала, что можно вообще на это ответить, поэтому просто врезала ему. Ладно, не врезала, а неплохо промахнулась, потому что он явно не намеревался позволять ей это.

— С чего тебе так злиться, если я не прав? — тихо прозвучало над ухом. Она воткнула локоть ему в солнечное сплетение и заставила отступить на шаг.

— Я не злюсь!

— Вижу, — хмыкнул рыжий и ногой подвинул стул именно в тот миг, когда Джулия кинулась на него. Она споткнулась и рухнула прямо в его объятия.

— Какая горячая девушка, — лучезарно улыбнулся он, уставившись в широкий вырез синего свитера. — Тут должны были быть голубые кружева? Рад, что они остались в ванной.

«Горячая девушка» ухватилась за его шею и собралась показать ему на практике всю прелесть приёма «шведская открывашка», но он перехватил её запястья, легко повернул, словно в танце, и привлёк к себе. Теперь она стояла спиной к нему, с заломленными руками, и злилась пуще прежнего. Злость немедленно сменилась недоумением, едва кончика её уха коснулись горячие губы.

— Как же женщины любят всё усложнять…

Она сама не поняла, почему прикрыла глаза и слегка откинула голову, чтобы ему было удобнее согревать поцелуями её шею.

— Ты пахнешь дождём и ветром…

Услышала она это буквально кожей, будто бы он нарисовал эти слова на ней, а не произнёс. Лениво подумала, что у него было немало женщин. Она точно это знала. Ну, на самом деле так утверждала её интуиция. Его походка, манеры, уверенность в собственных силе и неотразимости… Та самая уверенность, которой лишь миллиметра не хватало до самоуверенности. Но именно не хватало. Всего миллиметра. И он всегда умудрялся не перешагивать эту границу.

Как же это злило… и пленяло. Джулии проще было от всего и всех отгородиться, погрузиться с головой в исследования, в мир формул и природы, лишь бы оказаться подальше от всего, что она презирала и не понимала — подальше от пресловутого общества с его прогнившим нутром и погонями за властью и силой. Рыжий ведь такой же, как она, точно так же смотрел на вещи, но предпочитал иную манеру поведения. И, наверное, дело в том, что его выбор нравился ей больше, чем собственный. Плохо, что она не способна повторить это — её не хватит, она не сможет, потому что она — не он.

Свитер предательски соскользнул с плеча, а рыжий ещё и ладонью провёл по её руке, будто случайно стягивая ткань всё ниже и ниже. Джулия попыталась вернуть одежду обратно, но в результате небольшой потасовки победил-таки рыжий. Свитер скользнул вниз, выпустив на волю левую грудь Джулии, правда, её тут же невесомо тронули шершавые пальцы, огрубевшие от тренировок и работы в гараже. Джулия зажмурилась и прижалась спиной к груди рыжего. Чёрт с ним, пусть продолжает… и не останавливается. Она не будет усложнять ничего, ведь тут и в самом деле всё просто: он охотился на неё, а она устала убегать. Прекратить охоту можно и вот так — позволить охотнику поймать дичь, и тогда охотник потеряет интерес. Тем более, позволить себя поймать… оказалось приятнее, чем она думала.

Свитер соскользнул и с правого плеча, а затем рыжий уже обеими ладонями накрыл её груди. Легонько рисовал кончиками пальцев невидимые узоры и просто слушал её неровное дыхание. Она сама не выдержала и повернулась к нему лицом, запрокинула голову и всмотрелась в резкие черты. Полжизни за то, чтобы прочитать, о чём он думает, когда смотрит на неё. Сейчас его глаза казались почти оранжевыми, переменчивыми, как пламя. Джулия даже не подозревала, что такие бывают.

Рыжий легонько оттолкнул её к столу и расстегнул пуговицу на джинсах. Едва слышно вжикнула молния, и грубая ткань сползла с бёдер. Джулия невольно ахнула, когда её внезапно подхватили и усадили на край стола, зашипела, коснувшись ягодицами белой поверхности. Разгорячённое тело восприняло прохладу так, словно это был кусок льда.

Зато теперь её и его глаза оказались на одном уровне. Он осторожно снял её очки и отложил в сторону.

Несильный тычок кулаком в солнечное сплетение заставил Джулию сделать судорожный выдох, а вот вдох… она не успела.

Когда в лёгких нет ни капельки воздуха, поцелуй может превратиться в невыносимо сладкую пытку. Она раньше не знала об этом. Её восприятие стало острее, и испытать блаженство удалось даже от простого соприкосновения губ, а ведь это было только начало. Она задыхалась, но продолжала упорно цепляться за шею рыжего, мучимая противоречивыми желаниями: сделать спасительный вдох и ни за что не прерывать этот особенный поцелуй — их первый поцелуй, похожий на маленькую смерть. В глазах даже потемнело, словно перед обмороком, но это не убавило остроты ощущений.

Джулии не хватило какой-то жалкой секунды: на секунду дольше — и она могла бы с железной уверенностью сказать, что у неё с рыжим уже было абсолютно всё. Но нет, не было, он отстранился, позволив ей сделать вдох. Пока она ловила ртом воздух и с неудовольствием приходила в себя, он медленно и неторопливо стягивал джинсы с её ног, не стесняясь пальцами рисовать линии на коже в мимолётной ласке. Она же просто смотрела на его склонённую голову и ждала, что будет дальше.

Рыжий опустился на колено и прикоснулся губами к её лодыжке, лизнул едва заметно просвечивающую сквозь кожу венку. Приятное тёплое чувство. Джулия опёрлась ладонями о белую поверхность стола и чуть откинулась назад, прикрыв глаза. Она пыталась угадать по ощущениям, как именно рыжий прикасается к её ноге. Погладил пальцами, а вот это вновь губы, уже выше, снова пальцы — лёгкое нажатие, почти щекотка, но как сладко…

Она вздрогнула, когда поцелуем обожгло кожу на внутренней стороне бедра, чуть выше колена. Это прикосновение уже жадное, а не нежное. Но тут же — кончиком языка: уверенно, мягко, но настойчиво. И новый жадный поцелуй. А потом рыжий просто провёл языком по коже, и его влажные волосы скользнули по её бедру. Горячие ладони сжали её колени и твёрдо развели ноги в стороны.

Мысли Джулии встревоженно заметались, только осознать вовремя всё равно не получилось. Она закусила губу, когда рыжий согрел поцелуем нежную кожу на сгибе бедра. Зажмурилась с силой и, наверное, всё-таки покраснела, потому что сейчас он читал её, как открытую книгу, видел, как сильно она хочет, чтобы…

Она громко всхлипнула от простого нежного прикосновения губ, даже пальцы на руках задрожали, а когда меж складок влажной плоти скользнул язык, тихо застонала и сжала кулаки, до боли впившись ногтями в ладони.

— Чёрт… тебя… — осипшим враз голосом с трудом вымолвила она, непроизвольно выпрямившись и едва не стиснув его бёдрами. Рыжий не ответил, уверенно и без труда удержав её ноги в прежнем положении, зато поймал губами набухший комочек плоти и надавил языком чуть сильнее.

Джулия запустила пальцы в его волосы, потянула, то ли желая оттолкнуть, то ли наоборот — привлечь к себе. Равно не вышло ни то, ни другое, зато он отпустил левое колено и прижал ладонь к её животу, и теперь прикосновения губ и языка ощущались ещё отчётливее. Джулия зажмурилась в очередной раз, на ресницах повисли проступившие слёзы, и ей казалось, что кровь со всего тела устремилась к её разведённым бёдрам и низу живота, словно примагнитившись к жёсткой ладони. Ладонь рыжий убрал, подарив на миг облегчение и возможность перевести дух, зато после тронул пальцами меж бёдер, раздвинув складки, уверенно слегка нажал, преодолевая её сопротивление. Медленно, неторопливо, не забывая дразнить губами и языком.

Джулия задыхалась, ощущая, как мышцы внутри тела сжимаются вокруг пальцев и расслабляются, а пальцы погружаются в неё всё глубже, заставляя привыкнуть к себе, принять, как должное. Она дрожала уже вся — с головы до ног, а прикосновения губ меж её бёдер теперь вызывали такие чувства, что больше всего напоминали удовольствие, перераставшее в боль.

Рыжий неторопливо перебрался выше, обвёл языком ямочку в центре живота, согрел дыханием, потёрся щекой о сбившийся складками под грудью свитер, поднялся с колена и лизнул потемневший сосок.

Его пальцы по-прежнему оставались в ней, но она уже не замечала их. Запрокинув голову, дышала прерывисто и наслаждалась его игрой. Рыжий левой рукой легонько подхватил пышную грудь и поймал губами напряжённую вершинку, сжал и мягко потянул, словно голодный ребёнок, переключился на соседнюю округлость, обделённую его вниманием. Яркие волосы щекотали кожу, окончательно сводя с ума.

Джулия, выругавшись сквозь зубы, поймала ладонями его голову и притянула к себе, получила долгожданный поцелуй и со вспышкой облегчения почувствовала, как рыжий стиснул ладонями её бёдра, рывком привлёк к себе. Как она и желала, он больше не был нежным. Наверное, сдерживать тот огонь, что бушевал в нём, и впрямь непросто. Его огонь выдавали его глаза — посветлевшие, с бешено пляшущими в них тенями и отблесками.

Джулия решительно коснулась его пояса, зацепилась кончиками пальцев за край полотенца и дёрнула, уронив белую пушистую ткань на пол и получив ещё одно красноречивое доказательство его желания. Смело и уже без капли смущения обхватила горячую твёрдость. Под ладонью — едва уловимое, но отчётливое быстрое биение пульса.

Рыжий сжал её запястье и отстранил, она неохотно уступила только затем, чтобы после тихо вскрикнуть, впиться ногтями в его плечи и с силой прижаться грудью к его груди. Закрыв глаза, она ловила губами его дыхание и чувствовала, как он наполняет её собой. Она бы стонала, громко и открыто, если бы могла, но голос ей больше не повиновался. Джулия ещё плотнее прижалась к рыжему всем телом так, что, кажется, её грудь расплющилась о твёрдые мышцы его груди, оплела руками и ногами, приникла скулой к его подбородку, слизнула скатившуюся с виска бисеринку пота.

Первое же его движение заставило её проронить слезу. И он губами стёр прозрачную каплю, помедлил, но всё же вновь устремился в её тело. Она пыталась дышать ровно, но вдохи и выдохи случались не по её воле. Тело тоже само вздрагивало и следовало за ритмом толчков. Единственный полноценный гортанный стон утонул в поцелуе, а потом поцелуев стало слишком много — коротких, жадных, лишь бы успеть в тот миг, когда их бросало друг к другу. Ладони рыжего скользили по её спине, забирались под скрученный свитер, оглаживали бока, стискивали бёдра почти до боли.

Она отпустила его, когда в ушах зашумело. И, кажется, ток крови отдавался бешеным пульсом даже в висках, заглушая её собственное дыхание.

Джулия откинулась спиной на гладкую поверхность стола, бессильно уронив руки. Она кусала губы, беззвучно стонала и непроизвольно выгибалась, не сводила глаз с рыжего, смотрела, как зачарованная, на крупные капли пота, скользившие по широкой груди, и на блестящий серебристый череп в гексаграмме, что висел у него на шее. Смотрела до тех пор, пока могла видеть и различать.

Потом, без единой мысли в голове, просто перебирала пальцами рыжие волосы и пыталась чередовать вдохи и выдохи, чтобы унять взбесившееся дыхание. А ещё чуть позже её куда-то несли на руках и осыпали лицо лёгкими поцелуями.

Наверное, это был сон. О ней никто никогда не заботился, только мать. Рыжий совершенно на Мишель не походил… Зато она вспомнила его непроизносимое имя. Кажется.

— Хоаран…

— Я олень, — где-то рядом прозвучал знакомый насмешливый голос. По шее провели тёплыми пальцами, легонько нажали — сразу же захотелось спать так сильно, что вообще все мысли из головы выдуло начисто. Остались лишь томное удовольствие и сны.

 

 

 

Под колёса стелился влажный от ночного ливня асфальт, а встречный ветер сердито трепал волосы. Жаль, на такой скорости улыбаться можно лишь в мыслях.

В левом ухе тихо щёлкнуло:

— Шеф, какие будут приказания?

— Олени, — пригнувшись к рулю, отрывисто бросил он в ответ.

— Э?

Хоаран притормозил у поворота и пояснил:

— Завидую оленям.

Как раз один из тех самых оленей неторопливо пересёк дорогу и остановился на обочине, грациозно повернувшись в его сторону.

— От них никто не требует никаких приказаний. Что там у вас?

Олень всё стоял и смотрел на него, переступая с ноги на ногу.

— Двадцать три перестрелки за ночь, тридцать восемь раненых, — коротко доложил Мигель на той же частоте.

— Нужна помощь?

— Как всегда. Как твоя вербовка?

Хоаран поднял голову и всмотрелся в серое небо, затянутое облаками наглухо, улыбнулся.

— Никак.

— Совсем ничего?                            

— Придурок, это было свидание.

— Нашёл, блин, время…

— Ну извини, — без капли раскаяния в голосе отозвался Хоаран и жестом предложил оленю уйти в лес. Олень не послушался и принялся щипать травку. Вот дурашка.

— Свидание?! Вербовка?

— Вот чёрт! — Мигель красиво отключился от греха подальше.

— Рад, что ты так быстро нашла передатчик, дорогая. С добрым утром. Хорошо спалось? — без запинки отбарабанил Хоаран и хмыкнул — не удержался.

— Ты! Олень чёртов! Ты где?

С широкой улыбкой озвучил сакраментальное:

— Я здесь.

— Где?!

— Это ты так сильно расстроилась, что я не принёс тебе кофе в постель?

— Ты! Наглый, рыжий, самодовольный…

— Это неважно. Важно, что я тебе нравлюсь таким, какой есть. Ты даже готова сбить меня фургоном, лишь бы заполучить...

— Ну всё!..

— За тобой заехать? Надеюсь, вещей у тебя не слишком много? Да, кстати, ты же не будешь в меня стрелять? Что?.. Прости, этого английского я точно не знаю… Ого, а вот этот оборот повтори, пожалуйста, надо запомнить… Милая, я невежественный кореец, а это даже хуже оленя… Моя твоя не понимай…

За спиной раздался рёв несущегося на полной скорости автомобиля, спугнувший оленя. Знакомый фургон взвизгнул тормозами, дверца распахнулась, и из кабины выскочила Джулия.

Хоаран опять посмотрел на небо и подумал, что он не особо спешит, так что можно потратить время на долгий разговор.

И не только. Джулия ведь умная — вон как быстро нашла передатчик, который он ей оставил перед уходом.

Ей давно пора поставить точку и начать всё заново.

С ним.

 


End file.
